


Precious

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Goto worries that Hidaka threw out a charm he gave him.





	Precious

It was Spring. A time for new beginnings and getting rid of old things. The headquarters was in the midst of Spring cleaning.

This year, Hidaka was having none of Goto's grips and was going to get rid of all of freaky charms thing he could get in the garbage. Goto didn't put up much of a fight as he thought and simply helped his roommate empty the dorm of the wicked charms.

Hidaka was preparing to go to the incinerator with a smile on his face. Goto didn't realize how much Hidaka wanted to get rid of Goto's merchandise.

"I'll be back Gotti." Hidaka said.

Hidaka left the dorm room and Goto continued to divide all the thing he wanted to keep or toss away. Even if Hidaka wanted him to throw away all of them.

Spring cleaning was a time for reminiscing about the past, while embracing the unknown future. All the charms had a memory that came with them. Alas, he had to let them go. All but one.

In his pocket he pulled out a colorful stone. It was broken in half and had a soft texture. The shopkeep had explained that it gives the two wearers have a prosperous, loving relationship.

He looked over to the desk and nothing lay on top of it. Hidaka's half was missing.

Of course Goto didn't explain the 'effects' to Hidaka. His goal was to have matching charms to wear.

Did they accidentally put it in the trash pile? Hidaka was a little too happy to get rid of Goto's trinkets. Could he have mistaken his stone for garbage?

No! Hidaka wouldn't do that. Goto frantically looked through both the garbage and keep piles. Nothing. He couldn't find the other half.

Hidaka rarely ever wore it because he thought it was cursed. So he had to have thought it was trash and threw it away while cleaning.

It couldn't be - was he seeing another man?

Did wearing the charm made Hidaka feel guilty?

No. If there was another guy, Goto would've put a swift end to the interloper. He had to keep bugs away from his precious Hidaka.

As the fires of jealousy burned inside of Goto, Hidaka returned.

"Did you sort things out Gotti." Asked Hidaka.

"Um, yes." There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Hidaka didn't hide his panic. The reproachful tone of Goto's voice did not get past the brunet's ears. He quickly asked what was bothering him.

"The charm I gave you." Goto glanced towards the desk. "I can't find it."

"Ahh~"

Hidaka reached for the chain around his neck and pulled it from under his shirt. It revealed the other half of the stone charm.

"I didn't want to accidentally throw it away, so I wore it around my neck." Hidaka explained. "With throwing away things, I figured that should hold on to the one thing I would be distraught to lose."

All of Goto's worries vanished after that explanation. He tackle-hugged Hidaka to the floor.

"Gotti!"

Goto connected the to stones to form the complete shape. A heart.


End file.
